


Burnin' For You

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t love, what they have between them. And thank whoever you’d like for that because what it is is powerful and dangerous enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' For You

It isn’t love, what they have between them. And thank whoever you’d like for that because what it is is powerful and dangerous enough. The world would go up in flames for sure if they could stand to look at each other when he wasn’t inside of her. Not that they can really stand to do so when he is.

They meet. It’s far from the first time and it won’t be the last. Again and again, they’re drawn to each other like moths to flame.

“Kali.” He says her name like it is a curse.

“Lucifer.” She spits back, all venom, eyes narrowed.

They skip further pleasantries in favor of crashing together, lips and tongue and teeth.

She bites his lip, hard, drawing blood, just so she knows he can feel it. He pulls back, licking his lip, then half guides half forces her onto the bed.

She lets him push her into the mattress this time, just like he lets her pull him close and sink teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder.

When she pulls back, he recaptures her lips while quickly setting to work on undressing her.

She pops the button of his jeans and slips her hand in, gripping him tightly.

Lucifer growls and with a thought their clothes are gone. Kali gasps at the sudden cool air.

She gasps louder as he slides his hand between her legs and presses two cold fingers into her.

He chuckles darkly as his thumb rubs circles on her clit. He presses himself against her thigh and mouths her neck and breasts, slowly unraveling her.

She hates him for it. She tangles her hand in his hair and pulls him into another bruising kiss.

He slides his hand away and shifts between her legs. He presses into her. The wet, fire-hot heat makes him bite his lip to stifle a groan.

Kali smirks up at him as she rolls her hips, taking him deeper, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer.

Lucifer begins thrusting, hard and fast. She meets every thrust with one of her own. He licks into her mouth forcefully while she digs scratches into his back.

They stay pressed together, working a rhythm, biting back whimpers and moans, breath hard and pleasure pooling.

Finally, their rhythm begins to falter. Another hard thrust sends them both over the edge with a gasp and cry and an unspoken name on both their lips.

Hips roll gently through aftershocks until Lucifer slips out of her. He murmurs something Kali can’t quite hear against the skin of her shoulder.

The share one more fierce kiss before he’s gone. She goes soon after. They leave only ash in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://elz0.tumblr.com/post/4754512091) random graphic I made. Title from the Blue Oyster Cult song.


End file.
